A song for you
by Helena1993
Summary: Questa è raccolta di song-fic: le canzoni saranno quelle che vengono cantate nell'anime, tradotte nella versione italiana. Dietro a queste canzoni, creerò una one shot.
1. Capitolo 1: Nanami x Ittoki

****Brand new melody ◊****

Era notte inoltrata all'Accademia Saotome.  
Io e Ittoki-kun dovevamo incontrarci per completare il testo della canzone che avremmo dovuto presentare al test di registrazione.  
Il vociferare dei nostri compagni tra i corridoi si era esaurito già da un paio di ore, gli studenti che si muovevano solitari o in gruppo, probabilmente erano nelle loro stanze.  
Percorsi velocemente il corridoio, salii in fretta le scale e mi precipitai nella sala di musica.  
Mi sentii catapultata in un film di 007, quelli di spie di cui mi aveva parlato Tomo-chan.  
Aprendo la porta vidi Ittoki-kun seduto con la sua chitarra in braccio, vicino al pianoforte.  
Entrai velocemente nella stanza, guardandomi intorno e controllando che non ci fosse nessuno.

 _ **Speriamo nel futuro che creiamo,  
Che cavalca questa melodia,  
Sovrapponiamoci l'un l'altro, oggi.  
Immutabili e sicuri, come questa frase,  
Non voglio stare lontano da te!**_

 _«Nanami, eccoti.»_ mi salutò il ragazzo, che alzandosi, venne verso di me. _«Ittoki-kun, ho scritto la melodia.»_ gli dissi sorridendo.  
 _«Davvero? Sei stata velocissima.»_ mi rispose spalancando i suoi grandi occhi color rubino.  
Stavamo cercando un'idea per il testo, quando ad un tratto, udimmo dei passi che si avvicinavano lungo il corridoio, Ittoki-kun mi prese per un polso. _«Nascondiamoci.»_ mi sussurrò, trascinandomi sotto la cattedra.  
Ero agitata e spaventata... avevo le mani sudate e la gola secca per la tensione. Se ci avessero beccato fuori dalle stanze a quell'ora, avrebbero potuto espellerci.  
Aguzzai l'orecchio per ascoltare. Sentii la porta aprirsi, i passi del custode che sorpassavano lo stipite e successivamente la porta richiudersi, con uno scatto della serratura.  
Quando i passi del custode si furono allontanati, uscimmo dal nascondiglio, Ittoki-kun provò ad aprire la porta e scoppiando a ridere, disse: _«Non ci credo! Ci ha chiusi dentro.»_ La sua risata mi contagiò. _«E adesso che facciamo?»_ gli chiesi.

 _ **Inciampiamo,  
Cadiamo, camminiamo insieme,  
Verso il domani.  
Senza di te, anche le cose normali,  
Sono solo un mucchio di rumore.**_

 _«Potremo calarci dalla finestra.»_ consigliò, mi affacciai e strabuzzando gli occhi gli risposi: _«Niente da fare, il balcone più vicino è almeno 5 metri più in basso. Dovremo per forza aspettare che aprano le aule per l'inizio delle lezioni.»_  
Mi misi seduta contro al muro, e canticchiai la melodia che avevo composto. _«Nanami, le tue canzoni sono magnifiche. Sono felice di essere il tuo partner.»_ disse Ittoki-kun sedendosi accanto a me. _«Ti va se iniziamo a scrivere?»_ continuò, sorridendomi... il mio cuore si sciolse e risposi al suo sorriso, annuendo. Lui prese la sua chitarra e iniziò a suonare la mia melodia, canticchiando.  
 _«E' perfetta.»_ gli dissi. Mi guardò, con un'aria interrogativa. « _La canzone che stai cantando è perfetta per il test di registrazione.»_  
Si mise a ridere, prese la torcia e lo spartito con la melodia e scrisse il testo, sembrava che le idee gli uscissero spontaneamente.  
Scrutai i suoi lineamenti, la sua fronte corrucciata, il suo sguardo penetrante, i suoi denti che mordicchiavano le labbra.  
 _«Pensi che supereremo il test?»_ gli chiesi. Lui si voltò verso di me e sorridendo, mi dette un buffetto sulla guancia. _«Ne sono convinto.»_ rispose.

 _ **Chiediamo a Dio di fermare il tempo.  
Il tempo salta e torna indietro,  
Basta per farmi sospirare.  
Non lascerò che guardino da un altra parte,  
I tuoi occhi!**_

Osservavo il mio partner mentre si impegnava a inventare il testo. _«Ho finito. Ti va di ascoltarla?»_ mi disse Ittoki-kun. Io annuii e mi sistemai vicino a lui. Lui mi guardò e accompagnandosi con la chitarra, cantava.  
Era bellissimo, lo osservavo e ridevo... sentirlo mi scaldava il cuore.  
Finita la canzone, appoggiò la testa sulla mia spalla, sentii il suo calore, e il suo respiro sul collo.  
 _«Canta con me, Nanami.»_ mi disse Ittoki-kun, alzando la testa e guardandomi negli occhi.  
Cantammo per un po', e una volta finita la strofa mi fermai, esausta. _«Stai bene?»_ mi chiese il ragazzo. _«Si, grazie Ittoki-kun. Sono solo un po' stanca.»_ gli risposi, sorridendogli. _«Nanami, siamo una coppia formidabile.»_ esultò, ridendo. Dopo di che, appoggiò lo spartito al suo fianco e io alzai il viso per guardare i suoi occhi.  
 _«Voglio confessarti una cosa, Nanami... sei tu la ragazza che mi hai ispirato questa canzone.»_ disse. Io restai immobile ascoltandolo... ero preda dei suoi occhi e delle sue parole. Ero così emozionata di essere con lui, che non contava altro per me. _«Ittoki-kun, non possiamo farlo. Potrebbero espellerci, se lo sapessero.»_ gli dissi, pur sapendo che non credevo alle mie stesse parole. _«E se nessuno venisse a saperlo?»_ mi domandò avvicinando il suo viso, contornato da quei ciuffi ribelli, al mio.  
Sentii il suo profumo inebriarmi i sensi. Le nostre labbra, allora, si avvicinarono, si sfiorarono e si cercarono. Ci baciammo, fu un bacio veloce ma ricco di emozioni. Il mio cuore batteva all'impazzata. _«Ti amo!»_ mi sussurrò Ittoki-kun, io alzai gli occhi sbalordita... non poteva averlo detto seriamente. _«Mi sono innamorato di te da quando ti ho conosciuta, a dicembre.»_ continuò lui. Io gli gettai le braccia al collo e stringendolo gli confessai il mio sentimento.  
Rimanemmo così, tutta la notte, abbracciati a cantare la nostra canzone, ci addormentammo per un paio d'ore prima del sorgere del sole. Quando ci svegliammo, era molto presto, ci nascondemmo nuovamente e attendemmo che il custode riaprisse la porta. A quel punto sgattaiolammo fuori dandoci appuntamento nell'aula di registrazione, per far sentire all'intera scuola la nostra canzone.

 _ **Sorridiamo con tutto quello che abbiamo, e lottiamo per il domani.  
Facciamo il segno della pace con il massimo dell'energia,  
In quel momento, dirò quella parola di due lettere.  
Il mio cuore smarrito volerà,  
Sono incantato da te.**_


	2. Capitolo 2: Nanami x Syo

_**Spirito cavalleresco ◊**_

Kurusu Shou è un principe, arrivato in sella al suo cavallo bianco per liberare la sua amata.  
Si guarda intorno, controlla se la bestia non sia nei paraggi e scende dal suo destriero con la sua armatura scintillante e la spada al fianco. Il castello si trova su di una piccola altura. Ci sono quattro torri, una più alta rispetto alle altre... è li che si trova la sua amata. Intorno al castello, un largo fossato. L'acqua è putrida, lui sa che potrebbe essere più pericoloso quello dello stesso drago. Un momento... dov'è il drago?

 _ **In un mondo pieno di fumo e polvere,  
Nella parte più remota delle regioni selvagge,  
Un cuore brucia ardentemente.  
Questo sentimento che nessuno può fermare,  
Diventa un pugno!**_

Il prode cavaliere sa che deve stare attento, lentamente estrae la spada dal fodero, senza fare il minimo rumore. Il cavallo nitrisce, anche lui sente che il pericolo si sta avvicinando. Il principe, si guarda attorno. Non c'è niente, non riesce a capire dove si trovi la bestia. Poi, un'ombra si staglia sul prato. L'eroe alza lo sguardo al cielo e lo vede. Enorme, possente, solca il cielo spiegando le sue ali. Dalla bocca lancia una fiamma che arriva fin quasi al terreno, il cavaliere riesce a percepirne il calore.  
Il mostro si getta in picchiata verso di lui, che da eroe quale è non scappa, bensì alza la punta della spada e cerca di trafiggerlo nel punto più debole... l'addome. Il drago, notando lo scintillio dell'arma, esegue una virata... troppo tardi, il cavaliere è riuscito comunque a colpirlo, procurandogli un lungo taglio sul suo punto debole. Il sangue cola dalla ferita, la bestia si accascia a terra ma con le ali crea un turbinio che fa volare l'uomo. Sa di doversi rialzare o, altrimenti, verrà ucciso.

 _ **Lacrime scintillanti e stelle splendenti,  
Certe notti le canzoni possono guarire,  
Ma il cuore grida.  
Cento non sono abbastanza,  
Facciamolo al 1000%.**_

Il principe, avvicinatosi al drago, lo fronteggia con coraggio. Entrambi si guardano con aria di sfida, fin quando l'uomo alza la celata del suo scintillante elmo. __«Ricordati di questa faccia, bestia! Perché sarà l'ultima che vedrai!»__ gli grida, scagliandoglisi conto. Ciò che però non sa, è che, nel frattempo il drago ha recuperato abbastanza energie per attaccare.  
Riesce a sputare fuoco contro il cavaliere, la cui armatura diventa incandescente. Il prode, non lasciandosi intimidire, corre verso l'addome del drago, e lì lo ferisce di nuovo. La bestia emette un ruggito di dolore e cade esausta, il principe, a quel punto ne approfitta e gli sale sul dorso. Cammina a passo incerto sulla sua pelle coriacea fino ad arrivare al petto. Alza la spada e, con un colpo preciso, la conficca nel cuore del drago, che esala il suo ultimo respiro.  
L'eroe estrae la lama e la pulisce sul cadavere dell'animale. Alza lo sguardo in direzione della torre alta e la vede. Capelli arancioni raccolti in un'acconciatura con dei nastri, la carnagione chiara, indossa un lungo vestito di velluto verde. Il cavaliere corre verso l'entrata del castello e inizia a salire le scale che lo separano dalla stanza della sua amata. Si toglie l'elmo rivelando volto solcato da una cicatrice, i capelli biondi un po' bruciacchiati e due occhi azzurri, pronti a cogliere il minimo segno del pericolo.

 _ **Non c'è nessuno davanti a me,  
Perchè non so ancora cosa farò.  
Non voglio che tu,  
Venga bruciata,  
Dalla Furia!**_

Apre piano la porta cigolante e entra nella stanza. E' arredata in modo essenziale, un letto a baldacchino, una cassa contenente gli abiti e, in un angolo illuminati dalla luce del sole, una tela colorata e dei vasetti per colori. Vicino alla finestra, con l'abito che sfiora il pavimento, c'è lei. Il cavaliere si schiarisce la voce e si annuncia. __«Principe Kurusu di Osaka. Per servirla, Lady Haruka.»__ La giovane si volta verso il prode cavaliere, che nel frattempo si era inginocchiato, portandosi la mano destra sul cuore.  
 _ _«Potete alzarvi!»__ annuncia con voce calma la dama. Il principe obbedisce e si ritrova davanti a due occhi ambrati e pieni di gratitudine. I due si sorridono timidamente, e quando il silenzio cala di nuovo nella torre, si abbracciano forte, non desiderando altro se non quell'istante. Il cavaliere la prende in braccio e, insieme, escono dal castello. La fa sedere sul suo cavallo e, poco prima di partire, sente la sua amata sussurrargli: _ _«Volevo ringraziarvi, principe Kurusu, per il gesto eroico che avete compiuto, salvandomi dal drago. Vi sono debitrice.»__ Il principe le sorride, gli occhi gli brillano: __«Voi mi siete debitrice di una cosa sola, Lady Haruka.»__ la dama lo guarda, non riuscendo a capire. __«Ditemi cosa desiderate e l'avrete.»__ risponde, allora. Kurusu, quindi, avvicina il volto a quello della fanciulla e unisce le loro labbra, sussurrandole il suo amore.

 _ **Ce ne sono dieci miliardi sotto questo cielo,  
Se hai un futuro,  
Da proteggere, dentro di te,  
Grida senza esitazione,  
Spirito cavalleresco, a tutta velocità: Let's, Go, Fight!**_

 _ _«STOOOP! Buona la prima.»__ _ci disse il regista._ _ _«Ottimo lavoro, Syo-kun. Tu e Miss Nanami avete fatto un ottimo lavoro.»__ _continua, congratulandosi con noi. Syo-kun e io, allora ci avvicinammo a tutti gli altri membri degli ST RISH... i ragazzi avevano un'espressione indecifrabile sul volto.  
_ _ _«Non doveva essere un bacio finto?»__ _chiese Ren con voce irritata. Ero molto imbarazzata dalla situazione, dopotutto mi era stato chiesto di sostituire la partner di Syo-kun nel film e non avevo saputo rifiutare._ _ _«Già.»__ _rispose il biondo, facendogli l'occhiolino._ _ _«Peccato che il regista mi ha chiesto di metterci più passione.»__


End file.
